Dear Mr Pharaoh
by stelligoesRAWR
Summary: First story, puzzleshipping, songfic, one-shot.


Be kind please this is my first story I have posted onto fanfic. Fem Hikari's! This chapter is Puzzleshipping with Fem Yugi.

_

* * *

__Dear Mr. President,  
Come take a walk with me.  
Let's pretend we're just two people and  
You're not better than me.  
I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly._

"Yami? Can we talk please?"

"Sure aibou, what about?"

"I, I… I, just stuff."

"Aibou, is there anything you wanna tell me?"

"No! It's just, I… don't think we talk enough what with saving the world and all."

"Ok then."

"Do you… wanna take a walk in the park?"

"If that is what you want."

"… Yami?"

"Nyeh?"

"Is… is it alright if I ask you some questions?"

"Sure. Shoot."

_What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?  
Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?  
What do you feel when you look in the mirror?  
Are you proud?_

"Umm… when you were Pharaoh… um… how did you feel about slaves?"

"Well, I did not like the way they were treated, I mean, they were human beings as well."

"Umm… who did you, like pray for like at night?"

"I obviously prayed for the people of Egypt, but most of all I prayed for the soul of my father, Aknankanon, to have reached the Afterlife safely and is happy."

"Umm…"

"If you stopped saying 'umm' at the start of every sentence, this conversation would be much easier."

"Oh, sorry. Umm… what do you feel when you, like look in the mirror. Are you, like proud of the way you look?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"I dunno, it just, like popped into my head."

"Well, I kind of like the way I look, but sometimes I wish I didn't look so different from everyone else."

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye  
And tell me why?  
_

"Err… how did you… umm, sleep while the people of Egypt cried?"

"I didn't. I lay awake at night, wanting their suffering to end."

"How did you dream when… a mother had no, chance to say goodbye?"

"What do you mean aibou?"

"I mean, when the children were taken from their families and forced into slavery."

"Oh… well in that case, I guess I didn't like the fact that the children were torn away from their families, in hurt me to see them crying and be treated badly by the people who bought them."

"Oh… umm… after all that happened to you, like losing your dad and stuff, how did you manage to walk with your head held high?"  
"Well, it was hard, but I had to put on a show for my people. If they knew that I was still upset by my father's death, then I would lose their respect and trust."

"Oh."

_Dear Mr. President,  
Were you a lonely boy?  
Are you a lonely boy?  
Are you a lonely boy?  
How can you say  
No child is left behind?  
We're not dumb and we're not blind.  
They're all sitting in your cells  
While you pave the road to hell._

"Umm… were you a lonely boy, I mean like not being able to play with other kids your age?"  
"I kind of was, but I did have Mana, Seth and Mahado to play with so I wasn't that lonely?"

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work_  
_Minimum wage with a baby on the way_  
_Let me tell you 'bout hard work_  
_Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away_  
_Let me tell you 'bout hard work_  
_Building a bed out of a cardboard box_  
_Let me tell you 'bout hard work_  
_Hard work_  
_Hard work_  
_You don't know nothing 'bout hard work_  
_Hard work_  
_Hard work_  
_Oh_

"Umm, as a Pharaoh you didn't really know anything about hard work did you?"

"Of course I did Yugi. I had to work hard to keep Egypt from collapsing."

"That's not what I mean! That sort of work is easy. But not being able to find anything to eat and having to starve is hard work and, and…"

"And what aibou?"

"And not being able to tell the one you love and having to hide your feelings from him is hard work! Ah!"

"... what do you what are you talking about aibou?"

"I, it's nothing. I… I shouldn't have blurted that out."

"Aibou, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I, just… I'm scared you'll hate me if I tell you."

"Aibou, I could never hate you."

"Umm… well, I…"

"You what?"

"I love you!"

"…Nani?"

"I…I love you Yami. I've loved you ever since I completed the Puzzle, and when you decided to stay in this time, that love grew."

"…"

"Yami? Yami say something, please"

"Why didn't you tell me this before Aibou?"

"Nani? Yami what are you doi-…"

"Yugi?

"H-hai?"

"You're blushing."

"A-am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am n-…"

_How do you sleep at night?_  
_How do you walk with your head held high?_  
_Dear Mr. President,_  
_You'd never take a walk with me._  
_Would you?_

'Ahh… Yami… huh? Wait, it was just a dream. I guess he really did leave after all. *sigh* I guess we'll never get to take that walk then. He'll never know how much I loved him and how I will always love him, no matter what.'

* * *

Well, that's it for my first story. This was dedicated to my best bud and unofficial beta FanOfLemonyGoodness! Please review! 3


End file.
